Hurt
by meguin the artic penguin
Summary: When Haruhi's dark past is being stirred up again who will she turn to?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The beach**

**A/n: this story takes place in the 8th episode, The Sun, The Sea and The Host Club, right after Haruhi is pushed off the cliff, when Tamaki argues with Haruhi…**

**(OvO)**

**"Don't forget you're a girl!"**

**"But it doesn't matter that I'm a girl, and they were boys. I was there, I had to do something!"**

**"Fine, but I'm not talking to you until you can admit you were wrong!" With that said Tamaki walked off to where the beach house was, leaving a mad and confused Haruhi behind…**

…

**Later that night in the dining room…**

**"I'm sorry, Hani-Senpai, that there aren't any maids around to help you cook." The Shadow King said to the boy-like Senpai.**

**"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind cooking, I think it is fun." Hani stopped and looked over at Mori "Will you go get Haru-Chan, Takashi?''**

**"Ah." The silent kendo champion grunted as he left.**

**"It's pretty gloomy here; it looks like it's going to rain." Hani said to no one in particular.**

**"Oh, it's not just gloomy outside…" Started Hikaru, "Yeah, but it's pretty gloomy right in here." Finished Kaoru**

**The group then looked at Tamaki, who was growing mushrooms in the corner.**

**"You shouldn't have picked a fight with her boss." Kaoru said just as Haruhi entered the room and took a seat by Tamaki, who just looked at her sadly.**

**"Look Haru-Chan, it's the crabs we caught. Don't they look delicious?"**

**"Yeah, they do look good, let's eat I'm starving."**

**Laugher came from around the table that is with the exception of Mori and Tamaki. They then began to eat their crabs; the only sound that was heard was the cracking of legs… **

**Twenty to twenty-five legs later…**

**"My god, don't you think you've had enough?" Tamaki said to Haruhi, who just so happened to crack another leg sending a piece of the shell at him and hitting him in the face.**

**"I thought you weren't talking to me?" she said looking to the side at him. **

**Tamaki stood "Well it looks like you're not going to admit that you're wrong… will someone show me to my room?"**

**Kyoya wiped his mouth and excused himself from the table to show Tamaki to his room.**

**"Maybe he's right, maybe I do need to find a way to protect myself…" Haruhi trailed off, looking down at her plate.**

**"So that's it, he got to you..." the twins said in unison. Haruhi sighed and looked at them.**

**"It's not like we're going to make you…" said Kaoru.**

**"But it won't hurt…" Hikaru said finishing his twin's sentence.**

**"But it's not like I caused you guys any trouble…" Haruhi said causing the twins to look at each other and shrug in unison.**

**"That's not true Haru-Chan." Hani said quietly. "You made us all worry. I think you need to apologize. Kay?"**

**She sighed then looked back up at each of her friends. "Guys, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you all worry. I…" she was pulled into a group hug before she could finish saying anything else. Then she felt like she was going to puke.**

**"Are you okay?" they party asked in unison.**

**"She must have eaten too much crab." Hikaru stated rather obviously.**

**"Let's get her to a bathroom.'' His counterpart stated. **

**"Be strong Haru-Chan!" Hani exclaimed loudly.**

**The next thing Haruhi knew she was puking her guts out in a random bathroom…**

**"**_**Well that was a waste of a good meal." **_**Haruhi thought**_** "where am I? I was so worried, I ran into the closest room I saw."**_** she opened the bath room door to see a man drying his hair**

**"Are you alright?" He asked with no real concern in his voice.**

**"Yes, I'm sorry, sir, about the intrusion. I'll go."**

**"Don't be silly Haruhi, it's just me."**

**"Kyoya-Senpai is that you?"**

**He looked at her. "Yes of course."**

**"Listen, down at the beach. I didn't mean to make you all worry."**

**"Thanks, but I wasn't all that worried. However I did have a hard time pulling Hikaru and Kaoru off those two punks." He took a drink of water out a water bottle, set it down and walked over to her. "I also had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers."**

**"I'm sorry. I'll pay for them; just add them to my debt."**

**"Each bouquet cost me 5000 yen." Kyoya reached over her and turned the lights down, and then he softly whispered. "If you want you can pay me back with your body."**

**"Kyoya-Senpai what are you doing?" She asked her voice shaky.**

**Kyoya grabbed her and flipped her onto the bed. "Really, Haruhi? Surely you aren't so naïve to think that a parson's sex doesn't matter…" he leaned closer to her he could smell her perfume, he looked at her lips and wondered what they would taste like "You've left yourself completely defenseless against me, completely at my will."**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Detachment**

**Haruhi then closed her eyes and began to shiver, tears started to pour from her eyes. She didn't make a noise dare make a noise, her body tensed as memories from her past came back…**

**"Haruhi? Haruhi! Are you okay?" Kyoya moved from his towering position on top of her and touched her arm.**

**Haruhi's eyes squeezed tighter she felt as if her skin was on fire from where he touched her arm, she flinched away from him. **_**I have to pull myself together I can't let him control me! Damn you Kyoya! Get a hold of yourself!**_** She mentally scolded herself, she could feel herself gaining control of her body again as she pushed the memories back. She pulled her arm away from him as her eyes flashed open. Her face was emotionless while her eyes contrasted heavily with what she was truly feeling.**

**"Haruhi are you okay?"**

**"Do I look okay?" Her voice was soft and cold. She slowly sat up.**

**"Haruhi what happened?"**

**"Why do you care?" she pushed herself off the bed and looked at him "Why don't you just…"**

**"Haruhi, I didn't mean anything, I was just trying to…"**

**"Didn't mean anything? You were just what, trying to prove a point?"**

**"Haruhi…"**

**"Go to Hell Kyoya." Her voice was still soft but filled with hate. She left his room slamming the door as she went.**

**INSIDE KYOYA'S ROOM**

**'**_**What did I do? All I meant to do was prove what Tamaki said."**_** Kyoya thought to himself. Her words echoed inside his head what did he do to piss her off that badly?**

**INSIDE HARUHI'S ROOM**

**'**_**Damn him. Damn him to hell. What did I do to get this back on my mind? Damn him. It's been nearly a year and he hasn't been back. Not that I'm complaining. Why does this have to happen now?"**_

**She bottled up her anger and punched the wall in front of her until there was a small hole.**

"_**Shit."**_

**She went to the bathroom and turned on the water to hot, added bubbles for comfort; she undressed and got into her bath. She fell asleep and her dreams where of him…**

**HALL**

**The first out in the hall was Hani, who was in the room beside Haruhi's, next was Tamaki, who was also beside her, then Mori, who was right across from her, Kyoya was after.**

**Mori noticed that he looked paler then he usually did Mori head some commotion but dismissed it. He looked at him then, what had happened? The twins were the last ones out; being the farthest away from her room. The hosts looked at each other none knowing what to say.**

**"What was that noise?" Tamaki asked the question that was on everyone's mind.**

**"It sounded like someone was hitting something…! But that's Haru-Chan's room! And Haru-Chan would never do that? Would she?" Hani exclaimed innocently.**

**"No." Mori said I his stoic voice.**

**"She must be pissed!" Hikaru stated.**

**"I agree." Kaoru said nodding**

**Kyoya paled, "I'm sure that it's nothing." He said pulling his mask into place. "I say we act like we heard nothing, and never bring it up. If she wants to talk about it then she will. And if there is any damage, I'll fix it. Let's give her space. I'm sure she wants it."**

**All agreed but Tamaki who looked like he was going to pass out, and Tamaki being the idiot he is stated to walk towards her door.**

**"Tamaki listen to me, she's going to fine, just give her some space."**

**"How can I do that when my little girl is hurting herself?"**

**"It's okay Tomo-chan, Haru-Chan is strong. She might not need us, or even want us." Everybody looked at Hani like he had grown a second head.**

**"Remember at the beach, we were so close, and yet she choose to act alone. She's used to being alone. She's always alone, at her house. I wonder why, I mean she has her dad, but Kyoya said that they went that close. She told us that her mom died when she was five, but, it's like that she's afraid to get close to people, she has no trust." Hani explained himself, the group understood after all they noticed this as well but never thought about it too hard, they didn't want to think about it.**

**"…" Mori nodded his head.**

**"He's right." Tamaki agreed.**

**The twins nodded lost in their own thoughts.**

**After a long pause of silence Kyoya said "Let's go back to our rooms, we need to try to sleep."**

**They went to their rooms all knowing that what Hani said was right, all knowing that Haruhi was to them, but that was it wasn't it, what was she? Each slept uneasy that night, with the exemption of Kyoya, who hadn't slept at all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Dreams vs. Reality**

**A/N: This is a dream but other than that it shouldn't be confusing.**

**"Haruhi, there you are, my sweet. I've been waiting for you."**

**"…"**

**"What's wrong? You look like you're not happy to see me." The dark figure said to the very small child like girl, who just looked at him with a blank look and glassily eyes. He moved closer to her and touched her face with the back of his hand, it was freezing…**

**"I've missed you…"**

**Haruhi awoke then… still in the bath that was now cold. With a sigh she got up and dressed into her pajamas, left the bathroom and head toward the bed, where she fell into a dreamless sleep.**

**Not knowing that very thing her dreams where centered around was thinking of her. With a smile on his face from remembering the last time he saw her.**

**"**_**It's been almost two years already. Have you missed me my pet?" **_

**He looked down at the picture he was holding of her and smiled knowing that he was all she'll ever have.**

**"**_**I'll see you soon my sweet."**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**When Haruhi awoke the next morning she felt as though she spent the last night fighting a tiger. Then last night came back to her, she looked at the wall that she had thought she hit. Sure enough there was a fist sized hole in the wall that got to be the target of Haruhi's anger. As she looked at the wall she wondered if the guys had heard anything.**

**"**_**Oh god, please don't let them have!'' **_**She silently prayed as looked at the hole in the wall. "**_**It's not that big maybe no one heard. Please don't have heard. Who I'm kidding the hole is as big as my fist?"**_** She felt the first waves of panic in her chest. "**_**I'll have to talk to Kyoya. Shit! That is the last thing a want to do."**_** She got dressed into a blue dress her dad snuck into her bag and headed down to go eat. She was starving, since having thrown up all she ate last night. "**_**I'll talk to him after we eat."**_

**Soon as she left her room she ran into Mori.**

**"Oh god, Mori- Senpai, I didn't see you there."**

**"Good morning, Haruhi."**

**"Good morning, Mori-Senpai."**

**"How was your night?"**

**"It was fine, yours?"**

**"…"**

**"Are you waiting for Hani-sempai?"**

**"No, he already went down."**

**"Oh, are you heading down to eat?"**

**"Ah." He looked down at Haruhi's hands and noticed that the left one was bruised "Haruhi?"**

**She looked down at her own hands and realized the bruising. She didn't look back up at him.**

**"Yes?"**

**Mori picked up the bruised hand and looked at it more closely, and then he dropped it and looked away.**

**"We should go down."**

**She didn't look at him; she knew he heard the sounds from last night; which meant that Hani must have heard, hopefully they wouldn't say anything. They walked in silence, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. Mori then looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She had her head bowed, looking down avoiding his eyes. They began the deiced the stairs, his silence was killing her. Surely he would say something about her hand, it was human nature to, why wasn't he?**

**Mori's thought…**

**What was she thinking about? Was she thinking about him, his silence? Whatever the case she wasn't talking, for that he was glad for, he needed to think. He knew that Haruhi and Kyoya argued he knew that she was mad enough to punch a wall a number of times. Enough to bruise her hand and he knew that she was ashamed that he had seen and possibly heard, but what made her mad? She was fine before going into Kyoya's room, so what did he do to her?**

**(End thought)**

**They reached the bottom of the steps and found Hani there looking at them. He seemed to notice the tense silence. Mori was always quiet and he never likes to talk much, but this, this was different. Hani knew that, Mori knew that, hell, even Haruhi knew.**

**"Haru-Chan, are you okay?" his voice was full of concern.**

**She looked up not knowing he was there. She shook her head, as if shaking away a thought. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "Yes." She looked down again, clearly distracted by her own thoughts to pay attention to him. Hani leaned toward Mori and whispered to him.**

**"Takashi?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"What's wrong with Haru-Chan?"**

**"Thinking."**

**Hani looked at Mori with a confused expression on his face while Mori looked at Hani with a blank expression, not knowing what to say. There was the sound of someone deciding the stair. While Haruhi was of in her own little world, Honey and Mori looked to see who it was. It was no other then the early morning demon, Kyoya Ootori.**

**"Mori-Senpai, Hani-Senpai, good morning, how was your night?"**

**"It was alright." Hani said quietly.**

**Haruhi's head snapped up as she looked up at him. "How was your night Haruhi?"**

**Her eyes filled with hate as she looked at him. She didn't answer him just looked at him. Hani and Mori looked at the two, Hani was still confused by Haruhi's silence, and Mori was sure that whatever was wrong with Haruhi it had to do with Kyoya.**

**Kyoya looked at her no expression on his face, but clearly there was hurt in his eyes.**

**"Could I talk to you alone?" Kyoya asked as he looked at the two members standing in front of him.**

**"Why?" she said hotly yet quietly, clearly she was angry.**

**"Please?"**

**Hani looked at him with a shocked look painted on his face. While Mori's expression never changed.**

**"Fine, whatever." Haruhi said with a sigh. Kyoya led her to one of the rooms off the hall way, and then closed the door behind them.**

…

_**Inside the room**_

…

**"What do you want Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi said not caring about her bluntness.**

**"Look, Haruhi, I'm sorry about last night, but I think you are over reacting a bit don't you think?"**

**"I'm ****over reacting?" she said with a raised eyebrow.**

**"Yes, Haruhi, I think that you are."**

**"****You have no idea what that did to me. What that brought back." ****She had angry tears running down her face.**

**"Haruhi…"**

**"****Kyoya-Senpai you have no idea what I've been through****. ****Please just to leave me alone."**

**With that she left the room. Haruhi ran toward the door that leads to the beach. Not caring if Mori or Hani was still in the dining room. She ran as fast as she could, she liked that she could feel the wind on her face, she loved that she felt she was leaving all her problems behind her, in that house were they started again. When she reached the cliff that she was pushed off yesterday she collapsed and cried out her pain.**

…

_**Outside the room**_

…

**Mori and Hani looked at each other.**

**"Did you see her hand?" Mori asked the younger man.**

**"No, what's wrong with it?" Hani asked with wide eyes.**

**"Never mind." Mori answered softly**

**"Takashi…" Hani pouted**

**Haruhi ran out of the room then and out the door.**

**"Stay here." Mori said before giving chase.**

…

**Haruhi ran as fast as she could, the wind smacking her face as she ran. As she ran she felt like all of her problems where behind her, in that house. She reached the bottom of the cliff that she was pushed off of; she stopped looked at the cliff and punched the side of it. She felt three of her knuckles throb pain. She couldn't help but cry out in pain and of pleasure. She had so many emotions locked up that the physical pain felt so good, she closed her eyes as she felt her eyes began to water she sank to her knees and let out all the emotions, all the pain for the last ten years, all the anger, the guilt, the loneliness, but most of all, all the hurt. Because of **_**him**_** she could never let herself get near any one.**

**All Mori could do to keep Haruhi in sight was to run as fast as he could and she still was faster than him. Mori could see her punch the side of the cliff and then fall to her knees. He ran quicker and when he reached her side he got on his knees as well. He noticed that she was crying. This was the first time he ever knew of Haruhi crying and he hated it. His instincts kicked in and he wrapped an arm around her.**

**Haruhi looked up at Mori, she hadn't realized that he had followed her, she seemed to have made up her mind then… she had allowed him to comfort her, she cried on his shoulder. He then wrapped his other arm around her and held her close. He let her cry it out not talking all the while.**

**About fifteen minutes later Haruhi ran out of tears and just stayed there in his arms. It was so warm, so gentile, so comforting, to her she didn't want to move. She decided that she would let her guard down for a moment just to feel this warmth that was coming over her; she closed her eyes and allowed the heat to invade her shield that she created to keep everyone away, the shield she built when she was five. She liked the feeling the warmth give her, she never felt anything like this before, it was a strange high that made her crave more…**_**no! I can't have any more I got to put back up my shield I'll only end up getting hurt.**_** With that thought she closed herself to the warmth put back up her shield and locked away her heart once again. She pulled away from him.**

**"Haruhi…?" She didn't say anything; she didn't even look in his eyes. "Are you okay?"**

**"No, but I'll be fine."**

**"What happened?"**

**"Kyoya-Senpai is an arse."**

**"Why do you say that?"**

**"He just is."**

**"Haruhi, why did you run?"**

**"It's nothing important…" Haruhi looked away again even though she couldn't move her head**

**"Please." Mori said gently**

**"Why should I tell you? You would you care?" she said quietly, pulling her face out of his hand. She had realized a single tear fell from one her eyes and she didn't want him to see her weak again. He couldn't help but smile.**

**"Haruhi, you don't have to tell me but I would like to help you."**

**"I don't need any help." But her voice broke on 'help'.**

**"**_**Haruhi what had this world done to you?"**_** Mori thought. He wanted to reach out and take her into his arm once more but he knew he probably make things worse for her.**

**"Haruhi, you don't sound like you mean that."**

**"But I do…" she still refused to look at him.**

**"You can tell me anything, Haruhi, you know that right?"**

**Haruhi didn't say anything or a few seconds.**

**"What all did you hear last night?"**

**"Arguing, and loud banging."**

**Haruhi paled "I thought so…"**

**"I couldn't understand though."**

**"Oh, did you hear anything from this morning?" her voice was small again.**

**"No."**

**There was a long break of silence before Mori continued "Haruhi we should go. Mitsukuni and the others might be worried."**

**"Yeah, you're right." Her voice was small again.**

**Mori pushed himself off the ground then offered a hand to Haruhi who allowed him to help her up. And they began walking back up to the house. The sun was beginning to rise as they walked from the beach to the house; soon they came to the palm tree, Mori the same pace so he was beside Haruhi. She didn't notice, she had her head bowed looking down at the ground, she was squeezing her left hand with her right. Mori looked up at her face, it was slightly twisted… as if she was in pain, then he remembered that she punched the cliff with her left hand.**

**"**_**Damn." **_**Mori thought as he stopped walking.**

**"Haruhi?"**

**Haruhi stopped walking**

**"Huh"**

**"Are you hurt?"**

**"No."**

**Mori walk towards her and picked up her hand, and she winced and pulled her hand away.**

**"Sorry."**

**"It's okay." She looked down again**

**Mori moved closer to Haruhi…"Haruhi."**

**She looked up again "Yes?"**

**He wrapped a left arm around her waist and pulled her to him, being careful not to hit her hand, he lifted her head with his right hand, looked into her eyes and lightly kissed her lips then pulled away, but didn't release her, this confused Haruhi.**

**"Mori-sempai?"**

"**Thank you."**

**This confused her even more. Why was he holding her, and why had he kissed her, even more puzzling was that he was thanking her.**

**"What for?"**

**"Helping me, talking with me."**

**"Oh."**

**So that explains why he was thanking her and maybe the kiss. But why was he still holding her?**

**"Mori-sempai…?"**

**"Haruhi, would you like to learn kickboxing?" She looked at him, her face pulled into a frown. "It's great for self-defense…" Mori tailed off.**

**Her voice came out small again "I guess…"**

**A small smile crossed his face, he still hadn't released her instead he pulled her closer into a hug and lightly kissed the top of her head, and held her like that for a minute…**

**"Mori…?" She said moving in his arms to look up at him, this was the first time she hadn't called him Mori-sempai, and it pleased him in a way.**

**"Yes?"**

**"We should get going…" As she said this the warmth that threatened to take over on the beach was creeping back, and she couldn't allow it to. She had to stay detached from him, from every one for that matter. After all you only get hurt in the end.**

**"…" Mori let go of her, and began walking again... Haruhi was consumed by her own thoughts as was Mori.**

**"Haruhi how's your hand?"**

**"It's okay…"**

**"We should get it checked out when we get back."**

**"Why?"**

**"You might have seriously hurt it."**

**"Oh…"**

**"Does it hurt?"**

**"Yes." She looked down again**

**"Where at?"**

**Haruhi stopped walking as did Mori. Haruhi lifted her hand and lightly touched the back of her hand… three of her knuckles hurt when she barely touched them…**

**"The first three..."**

**"We'll have one of Kyoya's doctors look at it."**

**"…Ok"**

**They began walking again, side by side.**

**"Haruhi, I would like to talk to you to after breakfast, Mitsukuni will be there as well."**

**"Sure…"**

**They came upon the house then, and Haruhi fell silent and grew tense, none of this escaped Mori's notice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**A/n: the kick boxing style in this story will be a mix of American and Japanese but I might change it or add a bit of each style so…  
**_**Emotions**_

**They came to the door that had aided in Haruhi's escape. Mori opened the door for her as she entered the house, he then went in after.**

**"Takashi, Haru-Chan, you're back!"**

**As soon as Haruhi walked in Hani grabbed her by the waist and hugged her tightly. He looked up into her face, Haruhi made a slight pained noise. Hani let go of Haruhi at once and looked up at her, with tearing eyes.**

**"Are you okay Haru-Chan? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry. "Hani said with now a steady stream of tears coming down his face, the stream renewed every time Honey blinked.**

**"No, Hani-Senpai, you didn't hurt me. I hurt my hand down at the beach… I'll be okay."**

**"What happened, Haru-Chan?"**

**"It's nothing."**

**Hani looked to Mori who was looking at Haruhi who was looking at Hani.**

**"Has anyone else come down?" Haruhi asked trying to change the subject.**

**"No."**

**"Oh, okay."**

**Hani then again looked at Mori.**

**"Did you see where Kyoya went?" Haruhi asked emotionlessly**

**"He never left the room."**

**"Thanks Hani-sempai."**

**"You're welcome?" Hani said a little confused.**

**Haruhi smiled a small smile and ruffled Hani's hair.**

**"Why do you want to know where Kyoya went?"**

**"I need to talk to him about something."**

**"As do we, Mitsukuni."**

**"Why?"**

**"I told Haruhi we would teach her kickboxing."**

**"So Haru-Chan is going to be our apprentice?"**

**"Ah."**

**Hani looked to Haruhi, who smiled down at him. Mori never realized how good a mask Haruhi had or how fake her happiness was.**

**"Please excuse me Hani-sempai, Mori…-sempai."**

**Haruhi turned on the spot and walked to the room that she had ran from, and knocked on the door.**

**"Who is it?" Kyoya voice was muffled behind the door.**

**"It's me… Haruhi…"**

**The door opened right after Haruhi said 'it's me…' Kyoya stood in the door way, a mix of shock and anger on his face, he hadn't bothered to put his mask in place, neither had Haruhi.**

**"What do you want?"**

**"I need your help."**

**"Why?"**

**"I hurt my hand down at the beach."**

**"Come in." Kyoya said with sigh and moved so Haruhi could come inside the room. As Haruhi entered the room she realized that it was a study. The furniture inside the room was brown and the desk looked like it was made of oak, on the desk was Kyoya's laptop. It was sample, not what Haruhi would have guessed an Ootori would have chosen. Kyoya offered Haruhi one of the brown chairs and she accepted, he then pulled up another and sat across from her.**

**"Can I see your hand?"**

**Haruhi raised her left hand to let Kyoya see.**

**"Where does it hurt?"**

**"The first three knuckles."**

**He touched the first three gingerly, he noted the bruising but that could have been from last night, but the knuckles felt irregular, she might have broken them.**

**"Haruhi, what did you do?"**

**"I punched the side of the cliff." Haruhi said looking at his face, and enjoying the shadow of guilt that crossed his face.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"It's too late to apologize, Kyoya."**

**"I know. Why did you come to me?"**

**"Because you already seen me without my mask."**

**This made sense to Kyoya, after all Haruhi had seen him without his mask and he hadn't bothered to put it back in place when it was them alone. Had she decided to do to same?**

**"Haruhi about last night, I'm really sorry. I realize now that you were right, I don't know what you been though." Kyoya stopped and took deep breath. "Please forgive me."**

**Now this was a sight to see, Kyoya Ootori asking for forgiveness. This shocked Haruhi, and it showed on her face.**

**"Kyoya, I don't know if a can."**

**"I understand." There was the look of disappointment on his face.**

**"I'm sorry."**

**"Why would you be sorry?"**

**"I've caused you nothing but trouble since I been in the host club."**

**"That's not true. Do you know that you're the only person besides my sister that has ever seen me without my mask in place?"**

**This shocked her as well, she assumed she was the only female to have but see assumed that Tamaki seen he without it as well, has Kyoya been living a lie as well?**

**Kyoya took her silence as a no, he thought that she knew. He was so comfortable around her, that's what most the hosts in the club felt like around her, but she was like a drug to him, she made him feel like being the head of the family, she made the anxiety disappear. Was he in love with her? No, that's impossible, wasn't it?**

**Kyoya looked down at her hand he was still holding and felt a wave of guilt hit him. He knew that he caused this injury as well, that was the worst part. But he knew that he would do whatever it took to make this okay again.**

**"Haruhi I'll get you the best doctor I know to look at your hand, just give me a minute." Kyoya said never dropping her hand, he pulled out his cell phone and pushed the speed dial button, and as soon as it started to ring it was answered.**

**"It's me, I need your help, yes I'm fine, no… buts it's a friend of mine. Come immediately, bring your bag. I don't care. Just get here!" Kyoya talked into his phone, then hung up and put it back into his pocket the turned to Haruhi.**

**"The doctor will be here in about fifteen minutes."**

**"Okay. Thank you."**

**"It's no problem, she lives here."**

**"Oh."**

**"Haruhi I'm really am sorry. I hadn't meant for things to turn out like they did."**

**"I know." Haruhi said as she felt her eyes watering again, "**_**How many times am I going to cry today?**_**" She lifted her uninjured hand and wiped her eyes, and turned away from Kyoya, she didn't want him to see her cry.**

**For no reason at all Kyoya reached forward and captured the side of Haruhi's face, and stroked her cheek as a tear fell from her left eye. Haruhi lifted her uninjured hand to where his was she touched the back of it lightly, before putting hers on his, her hand wrapped around his and pulled it away from her face. She then turned her head back to him, and gave him a look that said 'please don't' and let go of his hand.**

**There was a knock on the then. Kyoya let go of Haruhi's injured hand and got up to you get the door, when he opened the door a woman stood there looking tired. The woman had the same color of hair as Kyoya and looked about twenty or thirty.**

**"So this is your friend?" Said the woman raising in eyebrow**

**"Yes, this is Haruhi Fujioka."**

**"It's nice to meet you." The woman said.**

**"Likewise." Haruhi said smiling at her.**

**"So what's the problem?"**

**"I hurt my hand."**

**"Shall I take a look?"**

**"Please?"**

**The woman took the seat that Kyoya had perversely occupied while Kyoya walked behind Haruhi and watched the woman. Haruhi lifted her injured hand and the woman looked at it.**

**"Your knuckles are broken. I'm afraid the only things I can do is put your arm in a slang, and advise you not to try and use it. I wish I could do more." The woman stated**

**"It's okay."**

**The woman got in to her bag and pulled out the slang and showed Haruhi how to put it on, and how to take it off then put it on her.**

**"Thank you."**

**The woman nodded and stood. "You're welcome. I hope to see you again, but on better terms." This made Haruhi laugh and Kyoya smile.**

**"So do I Ma'am."**

**The woman walked to where Kyoya was stopped for a brief second, made eye contact, and then continued to leave the room with Kyoya behind her and into the hall.**

**"Thanks for coming down this early."**

**"It was no trouble; I never had the temper you did when being woken up this early, besides I could see why you wanted me to come down, she's quite pretty."**

**Kyoya laughed.**

**"So are you too just friends or something more?"**

**"Friends."**

**"Really? You know how father is trying to find you wife."**

**"I know, but Haruhi and I are just friends right**

**"But do you want to be more then friends?"**

**"I really don't know. I mean it's not like I haven't thought about it, I just don't know what she wants. And right now I think I'm lucky she still counts me as a friend."**

**"Why?"**

**"Now is not the time sis. I should get back to her."**

**"What happened to her hand anyways?"**

**"I'd rather not say."**

**"Kyoya what are you hiding?"**

**"I might tell you later Fuyumi, but right now I'm busy."**

**"Oh I'm sorry I hadn't realized. I'll see you at breakfast." With that Kyoya's older sister turn and left. Kyoya went back inside the room.**

**"Sorry I had to talk to her about something."**

**"It's okay. If you don't mind me asking, who is that woman?"**

**"Oh that's right, I never told you her name, that's was my older sister Fuyumi. This is her house; I probably should have told you that sooner. I must have forgotten."**

**Haruhi laughed, Kyoya raised an eye brow.**

**"What?"**

**"I was just thinking that, that explained the furniture."**

**"What does that mean?" he said with a chuckle**

**Haruhi laughed again. "I'm just saying that this was a little simple for you."**

**"Are you saying I'm not simple?"**

**"Yes." She said with a smile**

**Kyoya moved over to where Haruhi was, and sat in the chair across from her, and smiled.**

**"Kyoya-Senpai I need to go." Haruhi said suddenly.**

**"Oh… okay." A hint of disappointment was in his eyes.**

**Haruhi stood up as did Kyoya, and walked to the door. When she got to the door she turned around and looked at Kyoya**

**"Thank you for your help Kyoya-Senpai."**

**"Anytime, but next time I might have to charge you." Kyoya said with a smile, Haruhi laughed.**

**"I'll see you at breakfast."**

**With that she left and didn't look back she heard the door close behind her. She walked back to where Honey and Mori was.**

**As soon as Hani saw the slang he ran to her, while Mori looked at her with a sad look.**

**"Haru-Chan why is your arm in a slang?"**

**"That was the only thing Fuyumi could do for me."**

**"You mean Kyoya's sister?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Haruhi what did she say was wrong with your hand?" Mori said softly**

**"I broke my knuckles.''**

**"Oh Haru-chan." Hani said trying to hug her without hitting her hand. Haruhi smiled down at Hani who found a way to hug her.**

**"Hani-sempai don't you and Mori-sempai need to talk to Kyoya-sempai?"**

**"Yes. Takashi and I were going to, but Takashi said I should stay out here with you." Hani said beaming.**

**"Oh is that so?" Haruhi said raising an eye brow at Mori who looked emotionless as ever.**

**"Haruhi, Mitsukuni I'll be back."**

**"Okay!" Hani said taking Haruhi by the hand and leading her to the dining room. "We'll be in the dining room."**

**"Okay." Mori said, he watched them leave then walked to the study that Kyoya was in and knocked on the door.**

**"Come in."**

**Mori opened the door walked into the study.**

**"Oh it's you Mori-sempai. Please have a seat."**

**Mori sat down in the brown chair that Haruhi had sat in, Kyoya was now behind the desk typing on his laptop. Kyoya stopped typing on his laptop and looked up at Mori.**

**"So what can I do for you?"**

**"I'm going to be teaching Haruhi kickboxing. Since Mitsukuni and I are late sometimes for the host club, and now that she will be joining us, I thought you would like to know and not add any more debt if she's late."**

**"Of course, I appreciate you telling me this, thank you Mori-sempai."**

**Mori stood to leave the room.**

**"Mori-sempai what happened down at the beach?"**

**~THE DINING ROOM~**

**Hani towing Haruhi went into the dining room. Hani let go of Haruhi's hand and ran to a chair, he pulled the chair out and motioned for Haruhi to sit in the seat. As Haruhi sat Hani pushed the seat in, he then ran across the table and sat in front of her. Hani looked at her with his big eyes.**

**"Haru-Chan?"**

**"Yes Hani-Senpai."**

**"Do think you'll be coming to the dojo with us?"**

**"I don't know. I didn't even plan on anything like this."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Mori-sempai asked me and I agreed to learn."**

**The sound of footsteps in the hall way where heard. Both Haruhi and Hani looked to see who it was, in walked Tamaki Suoh. Tamaki looked around and saw that only Haruhi and Hani. Haruhi looked away from him.**

**"Haruhi!"**

**Haruhi looked back to him. He was now coming over to where she sat.**

**"Morning, Senpai."**

**Tamaki then went to hug her around her shoulders but stopped when he saw the slang.**

**"Haruhi, what happened to your arm?"**

**"It's nothing Senpai…"**

**"Haruhi?" He then did what two other men have done, he out his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"**

**"Yes." She did what she had done when Kyoya did this; she moved his hand from under her chin. "I really wish everyone stopped worrying, I'm okay."**

**Tamaki looked down at her hand that was in the slang; it was bruised, was that from where she hit the wall or was it something different?**

**There was the sound of footsteps again; all three of them looked to see who it was…. In walked Fuyumi looking around at the company then deciding where to sit. She walked over to where Haruhi sat, Tamaki being the gentleman that he was, pulled out the chair for her. He then sat in the chair beside her. Fuyumi then turned to Haruhi and smiled.**

**"How's your hand?"**

**"It's okay, there's hardly any pain. I really appreciate what you did."**

**"It's was nothing, I'm just glad my brother has a friend that's a girl for a change" Fuyumi paused then continued. "That's not a client." Fuyumi said giggling, which caused Haruhi to giggle as well. **

**The sound of footsteps was heard again, this time it was the twins. They came in and walked across from where Tamaki and Fuyumi and sat down and smiled at Fuyumi.**

**"When did Fuyumi get here, boss?" Kaoru**

**"She's been here since last night."**

**"Really?' Hikaru then turned to Fuyumi 'We didn't know since you weren't at dinner. We guessed that you were away." He and Kaoru shrugged their shoulders in unison.**

**Haruhi wondered if they would notice he arm, and who would be the first. Her questions were answered before she could even finish her thoughts…**

**"Haruhi, what's with the slang?" Hikaru said**

**"Oh, I hurt my arm earlier, and this was the only thing Fuyumi could do for me."**

**"Are you okay?" Kaoru**

**She couldn't help but roll her eyes; after all she was asked this question by Tamaki, Hani, Mori, Kyoya, Fuyumi, and now the twins. "Yes I am fine."**

**"Haruhi what happened?" Hikaru**

**"Nothing…"**

**The room grew silent again. Fuyumi was looking at the door way expecting for her brother to come in soon, Hikaru was looking at Haruhi, Kaoru was looking at Hikaru form the corner of his eye, Tamaki was looking at everyone in turn not knowing what to do, Hani was looking at the door way like Fuyumi was but was hoping that Mori would come in soon.**

**Meanwhile in the study**

**"Kyoya, if Haruhi didn't then I don't know if I should."**

**"I understand Mori-sempai."**

**"Is that all?"**

**"Yes, I was just carious. I say we go to the dining room. Everyone should be out of their rooms now."**

**"…"**

**The two left the room together and walked to the dining room. When they got there they found an unusually tense atmosphere. Most of everyone was looking at Haruhi with a confused expression on their faces. As they walked in they could feel the atmosphere change almost as soon as they step in. Fuyumi looked at her brother as he walked over to where Haruhi was sitting and sat beside her, Haruhi looked at Mori as he went to sit beside Hani, Mori looked at Haruhi and remembered the kiss and looked away, and all the others seemed to be looking at the person in front of them. Tamaki was the first to speak.**

**"So Kyoya, when are we leaving?" He said getting a blueberry muffin.**

**"This afternoon after we have lunch" Helping himself to some food he answered.**

**"Aw."**

**"Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi said eyeing the waffles**

**"Yes?"**

**"Are we going in different cars?" she said reaching for the plate**

**"Yes. There are too many of us to fit in one limo comfortably." Kyoya said taking a bite of his food**

**'**_**Damn rich people.'**_

**"Have the ladies gone home yet?" Kaoru said getting some pancakes**

**"Yes, they left earlier this morning." Kyoya said taking another bite**

**"So we get the rest of the day to ourselves?" Hikaru getting the same thing as his brother**

**"Yes."**

**Haruhi looked at Mori; he was looking back at her, when he saw that she noticed he looked away, and then grabbed a banana.**

**"Haru-Chan is hanging out with us after breakfast right?" Hani said looking at Mori**

**"Ah"**

**This caused everyone but, Kyoya, Hani and Mori, to look at Haruhi.**

**She shrugged "Mori-sempai offered to teach me Kickboxing. You all said that I needed to learn a way to protect myself so I will. "She took another bite of her food, once again there was a heavy silence fell, the hosts that didn't know looked a little upset, but no one would have predicated the one to have protested…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**LOST**

**Tamaki dropped his fork making the plate clatter; he then looked from Mori to Haruhi, from Haruhi to Hani then to at all of the other hosts.**

**"Haruhi why would you need protecting, you have us?"**

**"Sempai, you're the one who said I needed to learn how." Haruhi said not looking into his eyes.**

**"I know, but I didn't think you would actually do it."**

**She looked down, "Then why did you tell me too?" her mask fell slightly.**

**Tamaki didn't answer. An uneasy quite settled again, it seemed like the hosts where surprised by his reaction some were even a little angry. Tamaki looked down at his plate, picked up his fork and started to eat again. Haruhi looked at her plate, she had lost her appetite. She put back the little bit of her mask that fell, and sank into her world again, and unaware of the conversation around her.**

**Fuyumi looked over at her, and then looked over to her brother, there was something different then when she last saw the two together, the atmosphere around them had completely changed; Haruhi was more drawn back while Kyoya was tenser. Haruhi suddenly looked up at Fuyumi and give a small smile, Fuyumi returned the smile; both of the girls looked at each other for a minute, they seemed to be reading each other's thoughts for one split second then Haruhi looked away from her and back down at the table.**

**Haruhi was thinking about her past, how weak she was, she thought that maybe if she was stronger then maybe things could have been different, but she knew the likely hood of that. Besides it was too late, the damage was done and now she'll never know.**

…

**Yasuo walked around the supermarket, it was Sunday and she did her shopping on Sundays. Or she did… He looked around again there was no still sign of her. Where was she?  
There was a flash of sadness mixed with annoyance in his eyes as he turned, and stalked out of the supermarket.**

…

**Haruhi looked around the table to each of the hosts then to Fuyumi, she stood…**

**"Guys I'm not hungry anymore."**

**"Haru-Chan, are you okay?" Hani asked anxiously.**

**"Yeah, I'm just going to go back down to the beach, I need to think about some… things."**

**Most of the hosts seemed to be confused about what she would need to think about, all but Mori and Fuyumi, who had an inkling of what she might be thinking about; but they never knew with Haruhi, she was hard to read. They watched her leave then looked at each other. No one talked, no one ate, and they just looked at each other.  
….**

**Haruhi walked to the door that had become all too familiar, she opened it and walked slowly down to the beach, passing the tree that Mori had kissed her at; she walked over to it stopped and touched the trunk of the tree before continuing to walk down to the beach. She walked to where the ocean meet the shore and sat down and let the waves roll on her bare feet she dug her toes into the sand. The cool water felt good on her feet, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into blissful a state of peace for one second, the sound of the waves hitting the rocks and the sound of seagulls flying overhead, the feel of the sun on her face and her shoulders felt both calming and relaxing. Haruhi did not care if the sand got into her hair. She let her mind wonder, somehow it wondered to Mori and how his lips felt against hers. Haruhi lightly touched her lips; it felt so different from the kisses that she had… experienced…if that was a way of thinking about it. It was so gentle, and soft, she felt like Mori was being careful and gentle, as if he was afraid to scare her… maybe. She breathed in a lung full of ocean air and let it out slowly, calming herself from her thoughts, Haruhi put her uninjured arm behind her head and opened her eyes, she looked up at the sky, her mind began to wonder yet again but this time it landed on Kyoya. She resented him a little; she let out a sigh as she remembered what he said to her in the study. Wondering why had he let down his mask to begin with? Had it been because last night had scared him, or possibly he thought more highly of her then the others? She shook that thought away, she couldn't be, and after all she wasn't that special, not to anyone. Haruhi groaned in frustration.**

_**This was so confusing.**_** She sighed again as she then sat up and began to watch the waves hit the rocks. Why had Kyoya talked to her the way he did today, he seemed odd, he never talks like or acts like that to any one, with the possibly of Fuyumi, so what was his reasoning what was there for him to gain? With another sigh she laid back down, Haruhi closed her eyes once more…**

…**.**

**Kyoya was the first to speak…**

**"So how was everyone's night?"**

**"Good" or "fine" was the most common answer, but some didn't even answer.**

**"So no one mentioned what happened last night, did they?"**

**"No."**

**"Wait what happened last night?" Fuyumi asked looking at each host in turn then rested her gaze on her brother's face**

**No one answered for a minute, but looked at Kyoya after all he was the one who said not to speak about it. He stood walked over to his sister, and whispered into her ear. She went to stand as well; Kyoya moved a side to let her out, then let her lead him back into the study down the hall.  
….**

**They entered the room, and then closed the door.**

**"So, what happened?"**

**"When?"**

**"You know when."**

**"No, I don't."**

**"Damn it Kyoya, don't play games with me!"**

**"I'm not; I need to know when, last night, or today?"**

**"Both."**

**Kyoya sighed then began but choose his words carefully. "Yesterday we all were down at the beach and Haruhi was reckless with some of the locals, one thing led to another and she ended up getting pushed off the cliff. Tamaki saved her, but they had an argument afterwards. At dinner she got sick from eating too many crab legs and ended up vomiting in my bathroom… I… I… only tried to show her how reckless and defenseless she was. Then the next thing I know, she shaking and crying. We somehow ended up arguing and she stormed from my room. The next thing I know is the loud bangs coming from her room." Kyoya paused and shook his head "I looked this morning and there was a small hole in the wall... I tried to talk to her this morning but, I ended up making it worse, and once again she stormed out on me." Kyoya looked at Fuyumi then. "She comes back in from the beach injured and asked for help, so I called you. After you left we ended up talking about what happened, and I apologized. But she said she didn't know if she could forgive me, I… she left soon after."**

**"Kyoya…" Fuyumi walked over to her brother and put a hand on his shoulder.**

**"Fuyumi I don't know what to do. I want to help her, but I don't want to make things worse."**

**"Do you want me to try and talk to her?"**

**"I don't know if she'll let you. She's like me, so guarded and so untrusting. Yet she's so different than me as well. And well, she confuses me, and the way she can make me feel is so… Foreign."**

**Fuyumi looked at her brother; he never talked like this about anybody, the only time she ever heard him talk fondly like this was… when he was talking about the Host Club... but only just.**

**"Kyoya, listen to yourself, I never heard you talk like this... what has gotten into you?" Fuyumi said, allowing a small smile to cross her face.**

**"That's just it …" Kyoya said as he ran a hand though his hair, making his hair slightly messy. "I don't know."**

**Fuyumi let out a chuckle causing Kyoya to raise an eyebrow at his sister. "Kyoya you have hardly ever been unsure of anything, it's surprising…"**

**Kyoya smiled… "I guess you could try and talk to her…"**

**Fuyumi nodded and turned to leave the room but turned her head around and looked back at her brother; she smiled then continued to walk out of the room.**

**Kyoya watched Fuyumi leave the room no expression on his face, Kyoya turned from the door and walked over to where his computer. He began to look deeper into the Fujioka's pasts. Any and everything that could explain Haruhi…**

…

**The remaining hosts looked at Tamaki not sure what to do.**

**The twins looked at each other shrugged then got up without saying a word.**

**"Wait, where are you going?" Tamaki asked looking at the retreating back of the twins. They turned and shrugged again.**

**"You can't just leave."**

**"Can't we?" Kaoru asked while raising his eyebrows.**

**"No. We need to find out what's wrong with Haruhi."**

**"Tamaki-Senpai has it occurred to you, that she doesn't want us to know?" Hikaru asked rhetorically.**

**"Didn't you realize that she hasn't looked a single one of us in the eyes sense last night?" Kaoru stated. Tamaki's eye widened when he realized this…**

…

**Fuyumi walked slowly down to the beach and smiled when she saw Haruhi asleep down on the shore. Fuyumi walked up to the sleeping girl and sat beside her then poked her in the stomach, making her wake up with yelp.**

**"You'll get sunburn." Fuyumi said giggling.**

**Haruhi sat straight up and looked at Fuyumi and smiled. They sat in silence for a while looking out to sea.**

**"So, why did you run away?" Fuyumi asked not looking away from the sea.**

**Haruhi looked over at her then back to the sea, she didn't answer for a minute. "He told you?"**

**"Yes, he's worried about you." Fuyumi said looking over at her to see her reaction but there was no change of her face so she looked back out to sea.**

**"Memories that should be forgotten." This was the only thing she said though her expression still didn't change… her eyes did slightly. They became a half a shade darker and a little narrower if she hadn't spent all those years reading though Kyoya she never would have noticed.**

**"How bad?" Fuyumi asked**

**"I don't talk about it." was her answer.**

**"Maybe you should."**

**"You don't want to know."**

**"I wouldn't mind."**

**Haruhi let out a bitter laugh. The two girls sat in silence for a while looking out at the waves.**

**"Haruhi, can I ask you something?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"What do you think of Kyoya?"**

**A/n: sorry for the late update. I'll try to update soon. (OvO) oh and the name Yasuo means peaceful one or tranquility. It took me forever to find the perfect name for him. You will know why in later chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Haruhi looked over at the young women beside her, "I honestly don't know…" Haruhi put her head in her hands and sighed; she then pulled her knees to her chest, crossed her arms then laid her head on her arm looking out to the sea… "Sometimes I just feel so alone, I really don't know what to do about anything anymore. My past was difficult, and I just don't know what path I'm supposed to take." Haruhi stood up suddenly. "I have somewhere I need to be." Haruhi then left Fuyumi on the beach and walked up to the house. Arriving up at the house Haruhi walked up to Mori's room, knocked on the door. Mori walked to his door and opened it. Haruhi stood there with her head bowed "You wanted to see me after breakfast?"**

**"Ah." Mori opened the door a bit more then stepped aside allowing Haruhi is get into his room.**

**As Hani came into view and he threw his arms around her waist. "Haru-Chan" He then released her and looked up at Mori, nodded and then looked back at Haruhi. "Since your hurt Haru-Chan today we will just be telling you about it, okay?"**

**Haruhi nodded her head and sat down in one of the chairs in the room.**

**"Well… Kickboxing refers to the sport of combining the grace and style of boxing with kicking. Kickboxing is a standing sport and does not allow continuation of the fight once a combatant has reached the ground. Kickboxing is often practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a full-contact sport. In the full-contact sport the male boxers are bare-chested wearing shorts and protective gear including: mouth-guard, hand-wraps, 10-oz. boxing gloves, groin-guard, shin-pads, kick-boots, and optional protective helmet; usually for those under 16. The female boxers will wear a tank top and chest protection in addition to the male clothing and protective gear. In European kickboxing, where kicks to the thigh are allowed using special low-kick rules, use of boxing shorts instead of long trousers is possible. In addition, amateur rules often allow less experienced competitors to use light or semi-contact rules, where the intention is to score points by executing successful strikes past the opponent's guard, and use of force is regulated. The equipment for semi-contact is similar to full-contact matches, usually with addition of head gear. Competitors usually dress in a t-shirt for semi-contact matches, to separate them from the bare-chested full-contact participants. There are many arts labeled kickboxing including Japanese kickboxing, American kickboxing, Indian boxing, Burmese boxing, as well as French boxing. The term kickboxing is disputed and has become more associated with the Japanese and American variants. Many of the other styles do not consider themselves to be 'kickboxing', although the public often uses the term generically to refer to all these martial arts. The term kickboxing was created by the Japanese boxing promoter Osamu Noguchi for a variant of Muay Thai and Karate that he created in the 1950's. The term was later used by the American variant. When used by the practitioners of those two styles, it usually refers to those styles specifically."**

**"You will be learning a combination of both American and European kickboxing styles." Mori said quietly**

**"American kickboxing, the Count Dante, Ray Scarica and Maung Gyi are the real pioneers of American Kickboxing and held tournaments back in 1962.  
Between 1970 and 1973 in federation PKA a handful of kickboxing promotions were staged across the USA. In the early days the rules were never clear, one of the first tournaments had no weight divisions and all the competitors fought off until one was left. A very young Benny Urquidez reached the final. Unfortunately at world level there was no infrastructure, no set format of rules, the elements of danger were still included in the combat forms. As the martial arts disciplines grew in popularity man's urge to meet his/her peers on the competition floor demanded conformity, a universal rules system, and a method that would ensure the practitioners safety whilst competing at sporting level. Various groups came forward in an attempt to unite all these Eastern martial disciplines under one set of rules that would cover the many and various forms of combat all less than one umbrella. After many failures, petty squabbles and political infighting an organization was formed and termed the World Kickboxing Association or WKA. The impetus of the WKA on world martial arts as a whole was revolutionary. They were the first organized body of martial arts on a global scale to sanction fights, create ranking systems, and institute a development programmed. Whereby at grass roots level children of all ages under a strict code of ethics and safety could learn via satellite WKA clubs in every City, Town, and village, a martial arts discipline thus ensuring for future years the growth of the sport. Today, the International Kickboxing Federation or IKF is the most active kickboxing sanctioning body in North America and one of the top 3 worldwide organizations. The IKF also hosts the Largest All Amateur - Full Contact & Muay Thai - Kickboxing Tournament in the World, the IKF World Classic. These are the rules used in American and Australian Full Contact Karate.**

**Opponents are allowed to hit each other with fists and feet, striking above the hip. Using elbows or knees is forbidden and the use of the shins is seldom allowed.**

**Bouts are usually 3 to 12 rounds (lasting 2 – 3 minutes each) for amateur and professional contests with a 1-minute rest in between rounds.**

**This is in contrast to Muay Thai, where the use of elbows and knees are allowed. In fact, some Muay Thai practitioners consider kickboxing a "watered down" version of Muay Thai. Fighters and promoters can agree to various rules including kicks only above the waist, kicks anywhere, no knee strikes, knees only to the body, and so on. American Kickboxing is essentially much a mixture of Western Boxing and Karate.  
The round durations and the number of rounds can vary depending on the stipulations agreed to beforehand by each fighter or manager. A winner is declared during the bout if there is a submission fighter quits or fighter's corner throws in the towel, knockout KO, or referee stoppage, Technical Knock Out, or TKO. If all of the rounds expire with no knockout then the fight is scored by a team of 3 judges. The judges determine a winner based on their scoring of each round. A split decision indicates a disagreement between the judges, while a unanimous decision indicates that all judges saw the fight the same way and all have declared the same winner." Hani continued and then took a big breath and then began again.**

"**European-style kickboxing was formed with a combination of Muay Thai and Japanese kickboxing rules and it has evolved into three different disciplines.**

**Semi-contact is a fighting discipline where two fighters fight with the primary goal of scoring greater points using controlled legal techniques with speed and focus. The main characteristics of semi-contact are delivery, technique and speed. The competition in semi-contact should be executed in its true sense with light and well-controlled contact. It is a technical discipline with equal emphasis put on hand and foot techniques from an athletic viewpoint. Techniques, punches and kicks, are strictly controlled. At each valid point, a point that is awarded, with a legal part of hand or foot to legal targets and with legal technique, the central referee halts the fight and at the same time as the two judges, shows with his/her fingers the number of points in the direction of the fighter who is being awarded points. Fighters will enter the Tanami and touch gloves. They will then step back, assume a fighting stance and wait for the command FIGHT from the referee. The time will only be stopped on the command of the referee, by calling TIME toward the area control table. Time is not stopped to award points or penalties unless the referee feels it is necessary. A fighter may have one coach and one second in his corner during the match."**

**"Competition in Light Contact kickboxing should be executed as its name implies, with well-controlled techniques. In light contact competitors fight continuously until the central referee commands 'stop' or 'break'. They use techniques from full contact, but these techniques must be well controlled when they land on legal targets. Equal emphasis must be placed on both punching and kicking techniques. Light contact has been created as an intermediate stage between semi and full contact kickboxing. It is carried out with running time. The central referee doesn't judge the fighters, but only makes sure they respect the rules. The fight could be held in a Tanami or in a ring.  
Full contact is a discipline of kickboxing where the intention of a fighter is to beat his opponent with full power and strength. Punches and kicks must be delivered to legal targets with focus, speed and determination, thus creating solid contact. Punches and kicks are allowed to the front and side of the head, the front and side of the body, above waist, and sweeping is also allowed. The fight is held in a ring. The referee is responsible for fighter safety and keeping to the rules. Judges count legal techniques and note the points on scoring card. Amateur fights hav minute rounds with a minute break between each round in all IKF and WAKO tournaments. Outside a tournament, a single amateur fight can have up t minute rounds with a minute break, between each round. The use of more than 3 rounds must be due to an agreement between the fighters." Hani stopped taking and looked at Haruhi "did you understand what I just said?"**

**Haruhi just nodded her head, a knock on the door followed.**

"**Enter." Mori answered with his monotonic voice.**

**In walked Tamaki. "Lunch is ready." He said quietly.**

**The trio made their way to the door before Tamaki spoke out again. "Haruhi, can I talk to you?"**

**Haruhi glanced at Mori to see him watching her for a reaction, she nodded her head to give both men a sign that it was alright. Hani and Mori nodded to Tamaki and left the room while Haruhi's injured arm rested in its slang across her chest, her other arm hung limply at her side. **

"**What do you want Tamaki- Senpai?"**

**Tamaki sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry for over reacting earlier, it just that when I said it, I didn't think you would do it. I thought that if you had us around you would be alright. After all Hani-Senpai could easily protect you." Tamaki laughed awkwardly and kept going. "And well, you see, I'm…" He was blushing by this point.**

"**Save it Tamaki-Senpai, I don't care what you were thinking or how you feel." Haruhi cut him off quickly. "This is my life and my choice; now please move aside so I can go eat."**

**Tamaki stepped aside so she could get past and watched her as she walked away. "But I love you." He said quietly to himself before heading down to get food himself.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

**The Host Club were leaving Kyoya's summer house and going back home, they were going to travel by three limos, one would contain Mori and Hani as well as Tamaki in one while the twins rode in the second, and the last limo would have Kyoya and Haruhi. The club left the beach house around twelve and they would be getting back around three.**

…

**Kyoya's limo**

**Haruhi sat on the opposite side of Kyoya, her back to where the driver was; she kept her head down looking at the floor. When the limo began to move forward, Kyoya leaned towards Haruhi and gently placed his hand under her chin and made her look up... but she averted her eyes away from him.**

**"Haruhi, look at me."**

**Haruhi looked at him with glazed eyes with her mask in place. Kyoya sighed.**

**"Haruhi, what's wrong with us? Why do we act the way we do?"**

**Haruhi's mask stayed in place but the glaze fell away from her eyes. "Because we have no other choice, we do this because we must. There is no alternate choice, no saving grace. We are who we are, because we can't be anything else then this. We are damned to live the life we live, we are our own gods."**

**Kyoya stroked her cheek with his thumb, "You're wrong you know, there can be a saving grace."**

**Haruhi's mask fell slightly then… "Not for me."**

**"Haruhi, what do you mean?"**

**Haruhi didn't respond**

**"Haruhi, please tell me…"**

**"What do you want me to say Kyoya? How tragic my life is? Or how I can't stand to live with the person who I've become? What do you want from me?"**

**"All I want is the truth."**

**Haruhi let out a bitter laugh. "Would you really like to know my truth?" Her eyes were dark and a fire danced within them.**

**"Yes." Kyoya's glasses blocked the view to his eyes with a glare.**

**"It's twisted."**

**"I don't care."**

"**Why do you want to know?" Haruhi asked darkly, a year of anger coming to the surface.**

**"I don't know why."**

**"Yes you do. Tell me Kyoya! Why do you care?" her voice didn't raise a fraction in sound, but to him it would have been better if she had. Her controlled emotions were unnerving him.**

**"I don't know!" Kyoya said, getting frustrated at himself as well as at her.**

**"Yes you do. Tell me why."**

**"I don't know!" he repeated.**

**"Why do you care?" Haruhi asked quietly, her voice dropping as well as her eyes. "Tell me the truth.**

**"Because I can't help but to care, I'm in love with you Haruhi. Can't you see that?" Kyoya shouted then he regained his composer and continued. "You are my saving grace Haruhi, you're everything to me."**

**A single tear began to fall from her eyes before she brushed it away. Kyoya pulled her to him and into a hug. Haruhi rested her on his chest while salient tears fell from her eyes. They stayed like that for a long time, until Haruhi's tear ran out. She pulled away from him and looked up at him. Kyoya stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." He said quietly as ran his hand though her hair.**

**"Why?"**

**"It seems I've done nothing but hurt you."**

**"It's not you who has hurt me, Kyoya…"**

**"Then who was it?"**

**Haruhi once again didn't respond.**

**"Haruhi, tell me the story?" Kyoya pulled her closer and she snuggled close to him.**

**"I was ten when my mom died and my father took it really hard. He spent a lot of his time drinking and gambling, and he got himself into a really high debt with the bank, and they threatened to take away the apartment. So he sold me to a Yakuza family to pay off the debt he owed to the bank, and the family then gave me to their middle son as a charge. He was fifth teen at the time. He was nice; he was friend and my shelter." Haruhi stopped and looked up at Kyoya. "I lived with them, they let me go to school; and I stayed with the son at night and never told anyone. And I was happy and safe. Then but one day we started to do things. I was curious and he was my shelter, I trusted him." Haruhi stopped talking and closed her eyes as if reminiscing. "At first it was just kissing and then we did other things, but he never took my innocence. When he turned nineteen we did even more." Haruhi stopped talking and buried her face in his chest. Kyoya felt no tears from her, she was still and he could barely fell the rise and fall of her chest when she took a breath.**

**"Haruhi, did he…?"**

**Her only response was a shake of the head no and the continuation of her silence. Kyoya breathed a sigh of relief; then asked, "Haruhi what happened?"**

**"He had me do things to him and he did things in return. He spoke words of love to me every now and then, and no one else would harm me." She had stopped and looked out the window "He was all I knew really, I slept in his bed, ate beside him, lived with him and loved him. He was my teacher, my lover and my friend. His family took care of me, drove me to school, and all the while he helped me study to get me ahead in school. He was my rock."**

**"Do you love him?"**

**"I don't know. As I said he was my rock. No one ever cared for me like he did."**

**"What happened to him?"**

**"He turned nineteen, and they made him leave." Sadness filled her voice then. "When he left, they took me back to my father's. That was two years ago. I haven't seen or heard from him sense."**

**"Haruhi?"**

**Kyoya took her face in his hands and lightly kissed her lips, Haruhi froze; Kyoya pulled away from her.**

**"I wish you would let me try."**

**"I can't do that."**

**Kyoya sighed "I still want to try."**

**"I know."**

**(OvO)**

**A/n: I've done a major change to this chapter. And I know that Haruhi's mom died when she was 5 or 6… and she is 16 in this story. But other than that I hoped you guys still like this chapter.**

**(OvO)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**I give you the next chapter!**

**(OvO)**

**Haruhi and Kyoya road in silence, she was still in his arms with her head resting on his left shoulder. They were a little more than a half hour away from Haruhi's house.**

**Kyoya ran his hand though her Haruhi's hair; making her sigh and close her eyes.**

**"Don't do that Kyoya."**

**Kyoya withdrew he's hand from her hair.**

**"I'm sorry Senpai but I can't give you what you want from me. I wouldn't even try. You should have someone better than myself, I'm no good for you."**

**Kyoya eyes widened. "Oh Haruhi, you're silly. How could I find anyone better then you?" Kyoya smirked and kissed the top of her head.**

**"Kyoya…?"**

**Kyoya chuckled and hugged her close to him. "What is it?"**

**"Can we not tell anyone about this?"**

**"What is there to tell?"**

**Haruhi smiled up at him just as the limo stopped at her and her father's apartment.**

**"Can I walk you up?"**

**"I guess." Haruhi said looking away.**

**Kyoya and Haruhi got out the limo. Haruhi walked to the trunk, grabbed her stuff and started to walk to the stairs when Kyoya took her bag from her and let her lead the way. When they got to the top of the stairs Kyoya put her bag on the ground, pulled her into a hug and lightly kissed her lips. To his surprise Haruhi responded, her lips moved slightly and out of tune with his. Her eyes widened, pulled away from him, and she quickly grabbed her bag then rushed inside, thus leaving Kyoya out on the door step with a shocked expression. Kyoya smiled, turned around and walked down the steps. He got in his limo and road home with the same smile on his lips.**

…

**Haruhi walked into the apartment and straight into her dad. Her eyes grew in fear.**

**"**_**Did he see?" **_**she thought.**

**Without warning he slapped her hard across the face. Haruhi felt her eyes tear up and pain rush to her face. She could also smell the whiskey on his breath.**

**"You dirty whore! Is that where you've been? Whoring yourself out to that damn club you're always at!"**

**He slapped her again across her other cheek, harder than the last time, she fell to her knees. Tears fell from her eyes. He then punched her making her fall flat on her face.**

**"You disgust me." He spat on her face. He then kicked her in the stomach.**

**"**_**Damn he's going to bruise me this time."**_

**He kicked her again, harder than the last. Haruhi cried out in pain as his foot collided with her ribcage. Her breath was knocked out of her; he then picked her up and slammed her against the wall, her back hitting photographs and getting cut by the broken glass. She cried out again… He then grabbed her by the throat and punched her again. He smiled.**

**"I got to go to work. I'll finish with you when I get back."**

**He punched her in the face, letting go of her throat so she would fall to the floor, he kicked her once more; walked over to where his work stuff was, grabbed it then left her bleeding on the floor.**

…

**Yasuo was walking along the sidewalk when he saw a limo go by. He was only a few yards from where Haruhi lived with her father. He kept he's head bowed when he saw her father heading towards him.**

**"**_**If that is what you'd call him. The last time I checked he hadn't done a single good thing for Haruhi. I wonder what she's doing right now."**_

**He was at the foot of the stairs that went up to her apartment. He got to the door hoping she was home…**

…**.**

**The door to the apartment opened. Haruhi, expecting it to be her father, lay motionless. Yasuo stared wide eyed at the sight before him, Haruhi was on the floor; her bottom lip was bleeding and she had the beginnings of bruises on her face and her arm was in an slang. She wasn't lying on her stomach so the blood on her dress was not visible.**

**"Haruhi?" he walked over to her, kneeled beside her head and stroked her cheek.**

**Haruhi knowing his touch looked up at him, with a sad smile on her face. She reached up and stroked his face, then let her hand fall. "Hey Yasuo, what took you so long?"**

**Yasuo smiled just as sad at her and sat cross legged beside her. "I'm sorry, love. I tried to come back sooner, but father kept sending me on different missions. Haruhi, what happened to you?"**

**All Haruhi did was keep the same sad smile on her face.**

**"Was it Ryoji?" She nodded. Yasuo persona changed, he stiffened and his eyes grew dark and glazed over. Haruhi reached up and cupped his face regaining his attention. She lightly ran her thumb across his cheek, making him close his eyes and give in to her touch, she sat up. "Don't hurt him." She said then crawled in to his lap, with her facing him, she nuzzled his neck with her nose. Yasuo didn't respond to her statement.**

**"Did you ever find someone to replace me?" Haruhi's voice was quite, weak and full of emotion.**

**Yasuo sighed. "No Haruhi. There is no one who can be like you. I've missed you so much." Yasuo placed his hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes, she was crying. Yasuo wiped away the fallen tears then kissed both her eyelids. He pulled her close and held her tight. Haruhi wrapped her arms around him. He ran his hand though her hair stroking softly. "I've missed you so much Haru." He kissed the top of her hair.**

**(A/N: Haru is his pet name for her.)**

**"Yasuo, I missed you too." Haruhi looked up at him and smiled. Yasuo leaned forward cupped her cheek and lightly kissed her. Haruhi instantly responded, her lips moved in tune with his. The pace quickened, lips moved quicker, Yasuo tongue darted out and lightly traced the bottom of her lip causing her to stiffen in his arms and allowed him entrance. His tongue danced with hers, his lightly stroked the length of hers, Haruhi moaned. Yasuo pulled away and held her tight, Haruhi nuzzled close to him.**

**"Yasuo, you have no idea how much I missed you. I broke when you left me here, and for a while I thought I hated you for it, then Ryoji told me that you only used me and that I was a slut, and that's when the beatings started again. Later when I joined the Host Club I became a whore, so his beatings got worse, I would miss days of school because of the damage they left on my body."**

**Yasuo went rigid with silent rage. **_**"How dare he? After all she's done for him after she saved him from losing everything, he goes treats her like shit!" **_**he looked down at her. She looked fragile and weak curled up like she was. Something came over him suddenly, protectiveness, he had to protect her. Haruhi looked up at him with doe eyes that about broke his heart.**

**"Are you going to leave me here, with him again? I don't know how much more I can stand..." Haruhi trailed off and closed her eyes as a shudder ran down her spine as she remembered her father's words from before.**

**"No Haruhi. I will never leave you with this worthless excuse for a human being ever again."**

**Haruhi opened her eyes, they searched his face and eyes, trying to find some hint that you tell her that he was lying. "Do you mean it?"**

**"Yes, Haruhi, I'm taking you with me."**

**"But what about Ryoji?" Worry etched it's self over her face.**

**"He has lived with you not being here once, he can do it again."**

**"What about school?"**

**"I'll take you."**

**Panic flashed across her face. "No, you can't."**

**"And why not..?"**

**"The Host club will know."**

**Yasuo had a confused look on his face. "Host club…?"**

**Haruhi giggled, "Yes, I'm a part of it; it's a really long story."**

**Yasuo chuckled "I have the time. Tell me?"**

**Haruhi smiled, and told the tail of how she came to be a host…**

**"So the club's 'king' as well as the rest with the exclusion of Kyoya that you were a male student?"**

**Haruhi giggled and nodded. "Now I'm their 'secret princess'."**

**Yasuo burst out laughing "How could anyone possibly think you to be a guy? You're way too beautiful to be a guy Haru." Haruhi giggled and struggled closer, after Yasuo stopped laughing… "But why can't I drop you off at school then, they don't know of me do they?"**

**"Only Kyoya does, and if you dropped me off at school they would ask questions. Questions I wouldn't know how to answer." Haruhi said looking up though her eye lashes.**

**Yasuo looked down at her with eyebrows knit together, facial expression hard, but his face then softened at seeing her expression. "Okay, but why did you tell Kyoya?"**

**"I had to."**

**"Haruhi what do you mean you had to?" H's eyes grew dangerous dark.**

**"Not like that love. I was weak Yasuo, we were at the beach and I got in a fight with some of the locals and they pushed me off a cliff side into the ocean. Tamaki-Senpai jumped in after me and dragged me back to shore. Afterwards he yelled at me saying that 'I'm a girl and that I should have some way to protect myself'." Haruhi broke off and rolled her eyes. "Later that night Kyoya-Senpai tried to reinforce what he said, and it reminded of us. After many different situations involving myself, he confessed to me." Haruhi paused and looked up at the wide eyed Yasuo, Haruhi frowned then continued "I told him that I couldn't give him what he wanted from me and that I wouldn't try to. I told him why I wouldn't. He asked if I still love you." Haruhi looked down again. "I told him that I didn't know how I felt about you. He had to know why I couldn't return his feelings, please don't be upset."**

**"Haruhi, do you still not know how you feel about me?" Yasuo asked his voice low. Haruhi looked up at him with an unreadable expression on her face.**

**"No Yasuo, I know how I feel." Haruhi reached for his face.**

**Yasuo leaned down and kissed her for all he was worth, Haruhi matched his pace easily then she surpassed it. Her tongue entered his mouth and fought his for dominance, after a minute they broke apart in need for air. Yasuo rested his forehead against hers; he smiled and kissed her nose. "Haruhi, do you want to come live with me again?"**

**Haruhi smiled. "I would."**

**Yasuo smiled down at her. "Then we should go get some of your stuff before Ryoji gets back."**

**Haruhi nodded and stood up. She held out her hand to help him up, Yasuo took it and pulled himself up off the floor. Haruhi led him to her bedroom; she pulled out a suitcase and started putting random things she needed in. Yasuo leaned against the door way watching her. Yasuo noticed small blood stains on the back of her dress; he stayed salient and continued to study her.**

**Haruhi had grown in the last year, she was taller, her breast looked bigger and her bottom looked fuller. His eyes ran over her form, she had cut her hair, not that it made her less beautiful, and with her doe like eyes and long lashes she was easily the most stunning woman that he ever seen. Her lips also became fuller he noticed, she was still slender; but with longer legs. She didn't seem as clumsy as she was, and she seemed to be graceful when she walked. She was still pale with freckles spread throughout her face and body. And although she looked battered, as well as fragile, she was still his Haruhi.**

**Haruhi turned and looked at him. She studied him, trying to memorize everything about him again. She started with his face; his hair was dark brown almost black, it fell just above the nape of his neck he had bangs the fell just above his brow and were swept to the side, it was still an uncontrollable mess. He had emerald green eyes held so much of his emotion that he could easily make her putty in his hands. His complexion was still fair, he had pale pink lips that where just a shade darker than his skin. He was tall and muscular yet overly so. All in all he was handsome.**

**After she was done studying him she blinked three to four time, clearing her mind. She smiled softly. "I'm ready to go. But would it be alright if I wrote a note telling Ryoji where I went?"**

**Yasuo nodded and took her bag from her. Haruhi went over to her desk, grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote the note goodbye to her father.**

**...**

**Ryoji came home around 7 to an empty house, no diner made, and no Haruhi.**

**"Haruhi!"**

**No answer.**

"**Haruhi, where is dinner?"**

**Still no answer.**

"**Where are you, you useless girl?"**

**Still with no reply, Ryoji stormed to her door. He threw open her door and stormed in. he looked around her shabby room and noticed some of her things gone, he slowly closed her door and saw where she put her goodbye note.**

_**"Dear Ryoji,**_

_**I have left with Yasuo, and I don't know if I'll ever come back to you. You have changed from the father that I would have done anything for to a man who I'm afraid to look in the eye. This may be the last you will ever hear from me, I wish it wasn't this way, I wish you were the man whom I once called Father. But what you have done has driven me away. So, this is goodbye Ryoji.**_

_**Haruhi"**_

**Ryoji hung his head as tears fell from his eyes.**

_**"I've lost her again**_**."**

**A/n: Please remember to tell me what you think… I know Ryoji is out of character, but this story has taken on its own life... But I shall try and tame it again. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

**(OvO)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**(OvO)**

**A/n: Slightly lemony as well as darkish. Please no flames.**

**When Haruhi and Yasuo arrived at the mansion he left her by the door  
with her bag in hand. "I'll be right back Haru." Yasuo said before turning and leaving her standing there.**

…**.**

**"Father, we'll be having a guest for a while, if it is alright by  
you."**

**"Oh, and who shall this guest be?" **

**"Haruhi."**

**"You went back for her?"**

**"Yes." he didn't look at his father.**

**"Hmm… I suppose it'll be alright for now. But you both are older now  
and more mature." His face became somber. "But why is she back here? Her father's debt is  
repaid."  
"That is why she is here. Her father."**

***Haruhi***

**Haruhi stood by the door looking around her former home. It looked the  
same as when she last saw it, lush and warm. She smiled softly at the memories that  
came back. She didn't notice the figure that came up behind her.**

**"Well, look who's come home. It looks like you're back sooner  
then I thought you'd be Haruhi. I guessed my brother missed you" His eyes roamed over her body. "You've grown I see.**

**Haruhi froze. She knew that voice, it belonged to him, the one who  
made her feel weak and dirty.**

**"I do have matters to discuss with you, but first..." He trailed off and grabbed Haruhi by the shoulders and pushed her roughly against the door. Haruhi flinched but didn't make a sound. "You remember me right?" Haruhi nodded and he smirked. "Good to know. I'd hate to be  
forgotten by you." he whispered in her ear, he then grabbed her chin and  
pressed his mouth down on hers, none to gently, he pulled away and looked at her then continued kissing her. He pushed  
her farther into the door, and Haruhi could feel his growing need against  
her thigh and felt her own need began to make itself known. **

"_**Damn body"**_

**When his tongue entered her mouth without permission, she had to  
bite back a moan. He pushed her farther against the door and ground  
his hips against her's. By now her body had started to betray her as  
her hips moved against his. He groaned then began to kiss her neck  
taking great care not to mark her. Haruhi moaned softly at his attentions  
and when he pulled away to look at her, her normal dark eyes were  
clouded with lust and confusion. **

**"Have you missed me Haruhi?" When she  
didn't answer him, he leaned down and kissed her then bit her lip  
causing her to cry out quietly and her lip to start bleeding slightly. **

**"Did you miss me Haruhi?" **

**She still said nothing and he repeated the kiss but bit her harder, but to his  
surprise Haruhi let out a small yelp of pain mixed with pleasure as he licked the blood from her lip.**

**"Answer me."**

**Haruhi nodded yes, and he pulled away slightly. "Say it."**

**"I missed you." Haruhi said softly. He smiled at hearing her reply.**

"Remember when we started this last time? Remember when I told you that  
I would free your father from his debt problems with other families?"

**"Yes." she looked away.**

**"And I've stayed true to my word haven't I?"**

**"Yes." **

**"I have another deal for you to help him then. That is if you're  
interested."**

**Haruhi looked up. "What is the deal?" her eyes were emotionless and  
dark.**

**"Your father has become in debt again yes?"**

**"Do you need to ask?"**

**He smirked and ran a finger over her bruised eye. "And, he has become addicted to alcohol hasn't he? As well as beating you, right?" His smirk fell slightly.**

**"You already know."**

**"I could get him clean and debt free, but it would require  
you to come to me willing. Whenever I want you, however I want you. Do you accept these terms?"**

**Haruhi looked down "Yes, I will accept your terms."**

**"Are you willing to give yourself to me however I wish?" His smirk grew once more. After all he liked it rough and with his past with Haruhi he knew that she did to, even though she was embarrassed about it.  
"However you wish, that is, within reason." Haruhi kept her eyes on the  
ground, she vaguely wondered if it would be like last time. **

**"But there are terms that I wish you to do for me." She looked  
him in the eyes as he raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.  
"I am in debt with Ouran's host club, as you are well aware I assume."**

**His smirk widened. "Yes I'm aware, I am also aware that  
you agreed to learn kickboxing with Morinosuka and his cousin. And I  
am aware that a certain vice president has his eyes on you. Care  
to tell me about that?"**

**"Later, but I still wish to be in debt with the club, as well learning kickboxing. You must accept this term before we speak more of  
terms and such. "She waved off his question about Kyoya absently, it didn't matter here.**

**"I agree to this term. Oh did I mention that I am also going to be  
attending Ouran as well." He smiled as her eyes widened.**

**"You aren't going to interfere." she said roughly.**

**He smirked and bent his head to start kissing her neck. "Is that so? Let's not forget who is doing who a favor." He mumbled against her flesh.**

**She took a sharp breath in. "Yes, because, if you do I will break off  
the deal. You may be doing me a favor, but this time I'm holding cards as well."**

**He bit her softly, not making a mark on her pale skin. "What about  
your farther?" He asked not caring enough to question her.**

**"I know others who can help me with that."**

**"Is that so? But what would you do if they learned about us?" He asked softly looking down at her as he pulled away from her neck.  
"There is no us, you have nothing to prove that there is." she growled.**

**"Then what are you doing this for?" He whispered in her ear before he lightly began sucking on her lobe. A soft moan escaped her lips.**

**"No idea." she sighed in pleasure  
He pulled away and smirked. "I believe you lie, love." He leaned down and licked her  
pulse point. "I believe somewhere deep down inside you, you want  
this." He rolled his hips against her "You want me as much as I want  
you." she growled softly.**

**"Maybe I do. But that is irrelevant." She moved her hips back against him.**

**"How so?" he rolled his hips a bit more roughly.**

**"What I want is irrelevant when it comes to my 'family'" she hissed  
against his neck "You taught me that." She bit roughly into his neck.**

**A moan escaped his clenched teeth. "Yes I did, but you know things don't always have to be all business between us, we can be friend again." He said quietly against her shoulder.**

**Haruhi pulled away slightly and placed her hand on his chest and  
pushed him back slightly to look him in the eyes. "What are you saying  
Ryuu? Things can't be like that again."**

**He reached for her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "I'm  
saying that I want you Haruhi, not as just some damned woman that I  
can take advantage of and be done with. I've missed you, my Haruhi. Please." He stroked her cheek lightly with his thumb. "I need you in my life Haruhi, you were my best friend."'**

***Yasuo***

**"Haruhi's father has been beating her, he has become in debt with  
other less... understanding… families. When I arrived at her house I  
found her on the floor passed out, I told her  
that she can come live with us once more." He paused and looked at the  
doorway. "Father I wish to make Haruhi a permanent part of this family someday."**

**His father looked slightly amused. "Would you be willing to accept all  
responsibility for her?" He nodded his head and the father became  
serious. "Her pride must stay intact."**

**"I understand"**

**He thought over this then smiled. "Well I can see no reason she can't  
stay."**

**He smiled softly. "Can I take her to the room now I'm sure she's had a  
long day?"**

**"You may take her after I have spoken with her." Yasuo nodded his head and left the room.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/n: So my dear readers, I have chosen to change parts of this story, I really started to like the charters in this story so I went back and changed it. Please re-read the previous chapters. Anyway here is the long awaited chapter. Also I'm sorry for all the mistakes from the last chapter. As all ways I love your guy's reviews so please keep them coming.**

**(OvO)**

**Haruhi lies in her luxurious bed that night, staring at the wall blankly. So much had happened, yet nothing felt different. She was home and surrounded by people that loved her, or seemed to anyway. Things between her lovers would fall back into the same pattern she was sure, after all Yasuo was never one to really press a point, and while Haruhi cared for him she didn't see anything really coming out of being with him in terms of helping her dad. As for Ryuu he was a different matter entirely, he would keep his end of the deal that she was sure of, but she was in a way slightly looking forward to keep her end of the bargain. When the relationship between them first started she was rather shy and a little uneasy, but as it progressed she grew to enjoy it. The pleasure of her sin combined by the fact that for once she wasn't the one who was in control of the situation, made her relax and enjoy it all the more. After all she trusted and grew to adore him in the slightest of ways that she no longer felt the need to really stray from his side. He was her closest companion besides his elder brother, whom she found the she could easily be with him even though she had never found herself in bed with him, at least not romantically. **

**Haruhi sighed and rolled over closing her eyes tightly as her hand brushed the bruise on her cheek, she couldn't lay on her back from the wounds her father afflicted. Her ribs were sore and possibly fractured; she had cuts on her back, neck, and scalp. The backs of her legs were bruised from where he slammed her into the wall of the apartment, and the pain from her uncast wrist was causing her problems sleeping. She got, walked to the adjoining bathroom and started to run a shower, she then peeled off her nightgown and stepped into the warm water. She sighed as she remembered the rest of the day.**

…

**Ryuu pulled away and looked down at her face, she looked confused.**

"**You see Haruhi, you aren't some whore that is easily bought and used, nor are you some slut who does this for the pleasure. You are rare Haruhi; you do this for the only blood family you have left, even though he treats you like the dirt on his shoes. Look at what he has done for you, and yet you are willing to be my lover again, all for him." Ryuu ran the back of his hand across her unbruised cheek, and kissed her forehead. "You're so strong, yet so fragile." he sighed, turned and walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow." He called over his shoulder while Haruhi slid to the ground, and that is where Yasuo found her when he walked into the foyer. Her head was in her arms which where resting on her knees, Yasuo walked over and stooped down in front of her. **

"**Are you okay Haru?"**

**Haruhi mumbled 'yes' and lifted her head, looking him in the eyes. "I'm just tired."**

"**I know darling, you'll get to sleep soon." He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground; she wrapped her uninjured arm around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. **

"**Where are you taking me Yasuo?"**

"**Father wants to see you and then you should eat something."**

"**I'm not hungry though."**

**Yasuo looked down at her as he arrived at his father's study. The door to the study was made of cherry oak with a crystal door knob and took a skeleton key to unlock the door. Yasuo knocked on the door and set Haruhi on her feet. He kissed the top of her hair and walked towards the kitchen. **

**Yuuta opened the door to see an older, bruised and fragile looking Haruhi; he head was bowed, she was clutching her fist in her other hand and an emotionless mask was in place. **

"**Haru, it's nice to see you again." He said with a smile "Please come in."**

**She didn't say anything for a while; she just sat in the lush, deep blue, leather chair looking at Yuuta.**

**He had blackish gray hair, kind green eyes with crow's feet at the corners, and a kind face. He was as tall as Yasuo and still of strong built. Over all he was much the same as a year or so ago. **

"**Yuuta why did you send me away when Yasuo left, didn't you know what would happen?"**

**He sighed. "Oh Haru, it's not that simple."**

"**What isn't? You must have known what he would have done to me when I went back to him."**

"**I knew what may have happened Haruhi."**

"**If you knew then why did you send me back? What did I commit to deserve that?" Her eyes were hard as she spoke.**

"**You wouldn't understand Haruhi; it was for your own good."**

"**My own good, you sent me to a father who drinks and beats me for my own good?" she was standing now. "Do you know what I had gone through? Look at what he has done to me Yuuta! How could've that have been for my own good?"**

**Yuuta averted his gaze.**

"**Look at me Yuuta!" **

"**You had to know what it was like to live outside of this world, Haru."**

**Haruhi approached Yuuta; her hand raised, and slapped him in the face as hard as she could. As she raised her hand again he grabbed her wrist, pulled her to him, and wrapped his arms around her as her knees grew weak causing her to almost fall. Tears spilled from her eyes as she clutched Yuuta to her.**

"**You have to make a choice Haru, life with or without us? Because you can take the oath now to serve the family, if you wish it." He smoothed down her hair. "You won't have to, my dear, but it is a choice. You don't have to take it to stay. We love you and you will always be a part of this family Haru." **

"**Please Yuuta, I want to stay. This family is all I need." Haruhi looked up at him with tear rimmed eyes. **

**Yuuta smiled down at her and rubbed her back. "Do you want to take the oath?"**

**She smiled softly, "I want to protect and serve this family Yuuta, any way that I can." **

"**Even the tattoo marking you as part of the family?"**

"**Yes, Yuuta, as you said I've always been a part of the family. This is my home I will serve it as I can."**

**Yuuta smiled proudly down at her. "Come on, I need to have a look at you." He picked her up and set her down on her feet, and walked behind her. "Haruhi, you need to disrobe.. Or at least push down the top of your dress."**

**Haruhi nodded, while blushing a deep red. Yuuta walked over to the cabinet and got a blanket from within it as well as a medical bag. She accepted it and pulled off her dress and held the dark red blanket to her torso. Yuuta walked behind her and looked at her back and legs. **

**She had cuts across her back as well as the backs of her thighs, some of the cuts were still bleeding and in the need stiches. Yuuta opened the bag and pulled out thread and needle and went behind his desk and grabbed a bottle of rubbing alcohol, and a lighter. He walked back over to her and told her to lie on the sofa on her stomach. Once she was settled down Yuuta got on his knees beside her.**

"**This is going to hurt Haru."**

**She nodded in response and rested her head on her arms.**

"**Tell me all that happened, Haruhi." He pulled out a cotton ball and dabbed at bit of alcohol on it and started to wipe away blood from some of the smaller cuts before moving to the larger ones on her thighs. He lightly dabbed the cuts before wiping down the needle and then threading it. There was a larger cut on her thigh that needed stitches. He inserted the needle and tugged it through the skin. "What has that man done to you Haruhi?" **

**Haruhi hissed in slight pain as each stitch was put in place. "Nothing that can be helped now Yuuta." Yuuta cut the string with his teeth then moved onto the next stitch on her lower back. **

"**Please Haruhi."**

**She sighed as she caved in slightly. "You don't see the worst of it..." she said. He looked at her as silent tears fell from her eyes, before continuing his work while noticing small scars across her back, legs, and neck, none where as big as these but they were deeper these wouldn't leave scars if he treated them right. **

"**He beat me, made me feel unwanted, he..." she paused to gather her thoughts while her eyes were far away, "He got so… horrid when he got drunk. He would make me go tough hell."**

"**I'm sorry Haruhi, I didn't know it was this bad."**

**Haruhi turned her head to the side and looked at him. "I should have been stronger Yuuta, it was my own fault."**

"**Is that really what you think?"**

"**I was naïve Yuuta. No more will I be that girl."**

**He smiled softly as he finished the last stich and told her to roll onto her back. He lifted her left hand and sighed. "These need to be in a cast he said softly, we'll have to do that tomorrow. Can you make it through the night or is the pain too great?" **

**Haruhi simply shook her head no and gingerly pulled on her dress with a slight hiss to give away the slight amount of pain she felt. Yuuta sighed and shook his head. **

**This girl was stronger yet weaker than ever, and she needed this family's help to get over what he had put her through. Why didn't she **_**still**_** realize that she could depend upon her family? Or that they would never think poorly of her for asking for their assistance? She was too strong for her own good. **

**Yuuta walked over to the door and called to his middle son and closed the door behind him.**

"**I had no idea it was this bad Yasuo, I should have sent your brother for her long ago." **

**Yasuo nodded and dropped his eyes. "She doesn't trust me any more Father. I could see it in her eyes when I found her." **

"**That, my dear son, is the brilliancy of forgiveness, you can always earn it."**

"**How can I father?"**

"**Do what you must."**

**Yuuta walked past him and grabbed her bags and handed them to Yasuo.**

"**Did you have someone prepare a room for her?"**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Good, I'll send her up after I get some food into her."**

"**Her room is next to Ryuu's; I had one of the cooks prepare her food as well."**

**Yuuta nodded absently and walked into the dining room and then into the kitchen. **

**The cooks prepared her tomato soup, and grilled cheese. Yuuta thanked them and took the tray of food to the young woman in his office. **

**Haruhi ate slowly, mostly picking at her food and sipping on the water that they had sent with the meal.**

"**Is the food not to your liking?"**

**Haruhi looked up and frowned, "It's fine Yuuta, I'm just tired." She put her spoon beside the bowl and sighed "May I be dismissed?" **

**Yuuta nodded and stood up, then proceeded to walk behind her and pulled it out for her as she stood. "I'll walk you to your room." **

**The walk was slow and silent, he walked her up to the third story and down the left hall, Yuuta stopped at the third second door to the left. "Here's your room Haruhi, Ryuu is right beside you if you need anything, I'll see you in the morning." He kissed her forehead and opened the door for her. "Goodnight my dear."**

**Haruhi's room was lush, the walls were a deep purple while the rug was a plush white as well as all of the furnishings on the bed. the bed was made of dark red cherry wood and a canopy with white sheer curtains. The desk, wardrobe, mirror, and two dressers, they were all styled the same. There was no adjoining bathroom.**

**Haruhi sighed and walked over to the nearest dresser and rummaged through the second drawer, she found a pale green nightgown, quickly changed into it then threw her soiled into a waste bin and climbed into bed. **

…

**With another sigh Haruhi rolled over and buried her face into the pillow and let out a long scream. Everything was so messed up, she had no idea what to do about the kiss the she and Mori shared nor what to do about Kyoya's profession of love. God, she really was screwed; she had to figure out how to deal with Yasuo's… betrayal, if that is the word for it, after all it wasn't his fault that he got sent away, but he just left her here with no word from him. And then there is Ryuu and their deal, her emotions were so conflicting. She missed him while she was away and he was once one of her only friends and lover, but being with him left her with the feeling of being cheap sometimes. He never took her in a mean or cruel manner, while he preferred it rough at times he always did it in an almost loving way. He seemed to respect her and care for her. Haruhi rolled back on her side and yawned, sleep was claiming her and with a last thought of Ryuu, she was asleep.**

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Reviews are always welcomed. **

**(OvO) **


	12. NOTICE

**Notice this story has been rewritten. To avoid confusion please start over at chapter one. I still have no beta, so any mistakes you happen to come across please bear with me for a little more? **


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve **

**A/n: thank you guys so much for sticking with this story and my random plot turns and how I always seem to take months and months to update. I hope you guys liked the re-write as well as the new chapters. I always love hearing from you guys. **

**(OvO)**

Kyoya woke with the sound of his phone ringing. With a growl he rolled over and looked at the time.

Midnight.

'Whoever is calling me is going to die, a very slow painful death.' Kyoya thought groping for his phone in the dark. He had just fallen asleep not too long ago, may god help the fool who called him. With a groan he finally located the damned thing.

"Hello?" His voice was rough from sleep.

"Kyoya?" he knew that voice instantly, though it sounded rougher than normal as well as slurred. It was Haruhi's father. He was drunk from the sound of his voice or sobering up.

"Ranka, what in the world, is Haruhi alright?"

There was a very long pause, followed by light snoring.

"Ranka? Is everything alright?"

A small gasp was heard. "Haruhi? Is that you baby? I'm so sorry baby, please come home. I'll be better, please?" a lot of incoherent mumbling followed by a clatter and loud snoring.

"Ranka?"

The snoring continued with a sigh Kyoya hung up the phone and got out of bed.

"can't I get one night of sleep?" He sighed and turned on the light. He got dressed slowly, and then called his driver to bring his car around the front.

…

The drive to Haruhi's apartment was uneventful but worry was chewing at his insides. Haruhi had suddenly left her apartment, Ranka was drunk and not to mention he hasn't slept in two days. Then there was the fact that Haruhi had lived with a yakuza family most of her childhood, as well as the fact that he was falling in love with the most stubborn people he has ever met. But then again she was also one of the most intelligent and stunningly beautiful women he has met. Kyoya sighed and pulled to a stop in front of the apartment complex. He quickly got out of the car door and walked up the stairs. He knocked on the apartment door…

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so sort but I thought I'd give you readers another chapter since the re-write and adding on of chapter ten and eleven. SO if you've gotten this far and have NOT re-read the entire story over please do or you might miss some nice little story changes. **

**Also I have no beta, and I have a good idea of where this story is headed. **

**Also! I adore the sweet little reviews that I get from you lovely readers. So please oh please give me more! **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

**A/N: Well, I have nothing to say… for once… So by all means please enjoy the next chapter of Hurt**

**(OvO)**

Kyoya knocked on the door and was surprised when it swung open with no one behind it.

The apartment was dark, and cold. He stepped inside the apartment and heard a crunch. Kyoya felt around the wall, looking for the blasted light switch. With a simple flick light floored the room.

Glass was slued across the floor, picture frames hung crooked on the wall and there was a very dark stain on the carpet that looked suspiciously like blood. There were dirty dishes on the counter as well as in the sink and on the table, books scattered around the room and the shrine to Haruhi's mother was dark. It looked as if it had been trashed. There was loud snoring coming from the back of the apartment. Kyoya cautiously made his way to the back of the apartment, it sounded as if it was coming from Haruhi's room, which seemed very unlikely seeing as the apartment was in this state of disarray. Kyoya stepped inside her room to find Ranka curled up on her bed, phone on the floor, and a bottle of booze in his hand.

Kyoya stepped past the threshold of the room and grabbed the phone off the floor. He closed it and took in Ranka curled up on Haruhi's small. The proud drag queen had stubble on his chin, dark circles under his eyes, his hair was unkempt and looked oily, and he reeked of booze and was snoring heavily. Kyoya took in the rest of the room; it was much barer then when he was last here. The walls lacked photos, her drawers were pulled open and empty; her desk was bare save a few pencils, one of her closet doors were opened with very few articles of clothing within. There was a crumpled piece of paper on the floor, right next to the small bed.

Kyoya picked up the wrinkled paper and read its contents, his face drained of color and he turned and left taking the sheet of paper with him in his haste. He got into his car and sped away into the night.

…

I slept like the dead that night, my body hurt and my soul was aching. It has been so long since I have been back inside this house, and for the first time in a long time I feel at home and safe. I cannot remember the last time I have slept this soundly nor can I ever remember being so sure. I know what I must do now, I will not let my father ruin anything more than he has. I will still help him from the shadows, and I will give myself to Ryuu to ensure that he is properly cared for, but I will never go back to him. As for Yasuo, I'm not sure what to do; I still care for him deeply and yet... I cannot get over the fact that he had left me there without a word, he could have died and I never would have known if he still cared.

I groan softly and sit up in bed; the room is bright now, which means I have slept in. It's Monday and I have school but Yuuta wants to take me to the hospital. I get out of the plush bed and remake it. I grab a change of clothes and head towards the bath room that is down the hall. I decided upon a much more feminine outfit then normally. I chose a loose fitting shirt purple shirt and lose dark blue-jeans.

The hall is empty and the house is silent. I open the bathroom door and quickly change into my outfit, I decide against taking a shower for I am not truly sure how bad the damage is to my back nor do I want to injure my hand any more then it is.

I wince as I move about the process but I manage to finish quickly enough. I leave the bathroom after depositing my dirty clothes into the hamper. I make my way down the hall and then the stairs. House is livelier now, there are maids going about on the lower floor quietly doing the chores set for them. A maid looked up from her work and spotted me coming across the open parlor and spoke up.

"The Master and young Masters are waiting for you in the sitting room, Miss."

I nod a thanks toward the women and enter the sitting room. Ryuu and Yasuo were sitting on a large couch while Yuuta was sitting in a large leather chair. I stood there waiting until one of them spoke.

"Good morning, Haruhi, how are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, Sir, but I feel better." It was mostly the truth while I was less tired I still felt like I could sleep for months and well, my pain was slowly increasing the more I moved about. My ribs hurt as well as my stomach, and my hand was starting to throb horribly.

"Well have something to eat, it's almost noon and I need to take you to the hospital soon so we can have you checked out."

I nob and make my way towards the dining room, no sooner then when I sat down did they follow me into the room.

"So, how is school? Are you doing well?"

I nod and rest my hand in my lap while I push the food around on my plate. "I am doing well, Sir, I am at the top of my class."

"That's good, I do have a question though, and do you plan on taking the oath before you finish high school?"

"What?" Yasuo stood up and looked at me, I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked away.

"I'm going to serve the family Yasuo."

"Like hell you are, Haruhi."

I felt my face pull into a frown. "You are not my boss, Yasuo. This is my choice and you cannot stop me."

"I can." Yasuo stood up and glared down at me, I felt my anger began to boil.

"Who do you think you are!?" I stand as well and the sudden movement causes a jolt of pain to shoot across my ribs as well as down my back. I wince and yet I do not back down.

"I will not let you put yourself at risk!"

I slammed my hands down on the table and cried out in pain, damn I forgot my knuckles hurt, I bit my lip and pushed the pain to the back of my mind. "if you did not want to put me at risk then you shouldn't have left me with my father." It was a low move I will admit but he was seriously pissing me off. He had no room to talk.

Hurt flashed across Yasuo's handsome features, but I felt no pity at this moment.

"Enough!" I looked over to see that Yuuta standing, his face was full of concern as he looked at me. "This is not the time for this Yasuo. Haruhi needs to go to the hospital and you aren't helping matters any."

Yasuo stormed out of the room without a glance back while Ryuu stood and walked over to where Yuuta and I were.

"Can I come with you?"

Yuuta looked over at me and I nodded.

"If that's the case Haruhi I'll just have Ryuu take you while I sort out some things with Yasuo."

I let out a sigh and nod, Yuuta then turns and leaves the room.

"Are you ready to go Haruhi?"

I nod and follow him out of the room.

(OvO)

A/N: I know the first person point of view is kind of random but I like first person more than third for this so I may be writing like that for a while. Please review.


End file.
